1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for a trajectory-based control.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
In the human-computer interface design field, using natural body language as input has been a primary goal of technology development. Use of hand motion as input is an area of particular research focus for major companies in related fields. In recent years, vigorous development of touch panels and multiple-point touch inputs in markets attract much attention. Mobile phones, panels, and notebook computers that use touch input are gaining in popularity. However, areas of the touch inputs are limited to the size of touch panels. Therefore, human-computer interfaces for inputting in terms of video interface are gradually becoming another focus of technology development.
TW Patent No. 147011 discloses a method for constructing a gesture mouse. This method utilizes an object (e.g., a user's palm) in the background of the photographic region of a video camera as a determination basis. In a computer system, for the image of an object, the point with maximum Y-axis value is set to be a cursor while the point with maximum X-axis value is set to be a push button. The cursor and the push button are used as centers to set small tracking areas respectively. If the relative distance between the cursor and the push button is greater than a designated threshold within a time period, an action of the push button is determined. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,043 discloses a hand gesture recognition system. Hand gestures are trained and stored for the system to perform further identification processes. U.S. Pat. No. 7,227,526 discloses a video-based image control system. At least two cameras are used to analyze three-dimensional movement of an object. However, this method is not practical.
In current commercial video interactive systems, hand motions merely represent a function. At present, there is no effective method for simultaneously moving a cursor and operating a system function. Therefore, during a human-computer interaction process, finding a way to control a cursor and to perform system functions by hand without wearing extra sensing apparatus and training processes is an important issue for the market.